Kenapa Aku?
by reynyah
Summary: Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu? Chapter 3 up!
1. Pengakuan Rinto

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD<strong>

**Masih ada dua mata pelajaran lagi, nih... u_u**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenapa Aku?<strong>

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

* * *

><p>Ada guru ganteng di sekolah, namanya Kagamine Len.<p>

Kagamine-sensei, begitu kami semua memanggil guru ganteng berkacamata itu. Mata pelajaran yang diajarnya bisa dibilang bikin semua murid merinding; matematika. Beliau mengajar di semua kelas, tapi ajaibnya, gak ada satu ekor muridpun yang benci sama Kagamine-sensei. Iya, biasanya guru matematika atau ilmu-ilmu pasti lainnya itu galak, rajin bentak murid, doyan ngasih PR, hobi liat murid menderita, dan berbagai sikap lainnya yang bikin murid-murid alergi sama pelajarannya.

Dan Kagamine-sensei bukan orang yang kayak gitu.

Kagamine-sensei adalah contoh guru teladan dan bener aja, tahun lalu dan tahun lalunya lagi, Kagamine-sensei dinobatkan sebagai guru teladan se-Akademi Voca. Beliau baik, ramah, rajin ngasih PR yang berbobot tapi bikin seneng murid, entah kenapa bisa bikin kita semangat belajar, tegas, tapi cowok banget. Macho, gitu.

Dan ngajarnya matematika, _man_!

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Shion Rin, adik dari Shion Kaito yang terkenal lantaran paling _baka _seangkatannya.

.

.

.

Hehehe. Bercanda, kok. Niisan-ku yang satu itu adalah cowok yang nggak paling jenius, tapi juga nggak paling bodoh. Nyebelinnya, dia adalah cowok paling ganteng di angkatannya, sampai-sampai hampir semua cewek kesengsem sama dia.

Cih, padahal apa bagusnya maniak aisu satu itu?

Oya, aku kini berada di kelas XII IPA 1 alias kelas paling rusuh seantero jagat. Padahal, kelas ini adalah kelas yang isinya murid-murid paling pintar IPA se-Akademi Voca, tapi kenapa jadi kelas paling rusuh?

Jawabannya jelas, soalnya kelas ini adalah sarang penyamun.

Dan aku perawannya, hohoho.

Eh, sumpah, aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan di kelas ini. Dan akibat pengaruh dari tiga puluh sembilan cowok jenius tapi 'ngehe kuadrat itu, aku _terpaksa_ jadi cewek tomboy yang hobi ikutan main futsal, kasti, dan basket bareng mereka.

Ingat ya, _terpaksa_.

Tapi, bisa dibilang cowok-cowok jenius nan 'ngehe yang beberapa di antaranya lumayan ganteng—walau gak seganteng Kagamine-sensei—dan sisanya ancur berat, adalah teman-teman baikku yang benar-benar mewarnai hari-hariku di SMA.

Sedangkan kurang dari satu tahun lagi kami bakal lulus. Hiks.

Kayaknya aku bakal kangen berat deh, sama mereka...

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, pagi yang cerah itu, pagi cerah yang disinari matahari musim semi itu, pagi cerah dengan matahari musim semi yang hangat itu, pagi cer—cukup, Rin.<p>

Pokoknya, pagi itu aku udah duduk manis di kursi kedua dari sebelah kanan papan tulis sekaligus kedua dari depan kelas, kursi kesayanganku sejak masuk kelas ini. Di depanku, duduk seorang cowok yang tinggi badannya sama denganku—sumpah, dia cowok paling pendek seangkatan—dengan rambut yang warnanya pun sama denganku _plus _wajah dan kepribadian yang mirip denganku, padahal kami bukan saudara kandung, apalagi anak kembar.

Namanya Kagami Rinto dan dia adalah satu dari dua orang cowok kalem di kelas kami. Biasanya, dia bakal nyampe di kelas ketika bel masuk berbunyi—dan gak tau kenapa, dari dulu dia selalu kayak gitu. Jujur aja, aku heran sama kemampuan _on time_-nya yang itu.

Cowok yang duduk di samping kananku adalah satu-satunya cowok yang bisa bikin adik-adik kelas pingsan di tempat gara-gara... eits, bukan wajah atau senyum tampannya kok, melainkan gara-gara betapa ancur wajahnya.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Sumpah.

Sukone Teiru, dialah yang duduk di samping kananku. Anehnya, dengan wajah ancurpun kebanggaannya terhadap tampilan fisiknya—yang nggak banget—justru meningkat drastis. Ah, tapi jangan ragukan kemampuan olahraga dan akademisnya yang _sugoi _parah. Bisa dibilang juga dia adalah salah satu cowok nyebelin yang hobi gangguin aku.

Cowok yang duduk di belakangku adalah cowok tukang potret sejati. Padahal, dia cuma pake HP yang aku juga tau, memorinya terbatas. Tapi entah kenapa itu anak rajin banget potret-potret ke sana kemari, bahkan lebih rajin daripada anak-anak klub jurnalis. Tiap istirahat, dia pasti nyolok kabel dari HP ke _laptop_-nya yang ukurannya gak kira-kira cuma buat copas data. Dan nama bocah maniak kamera setengah _miring_ itu adalah... Hatsune Mikuo.

Tiga cowok itu adalah cowok-cowok yang paling deket sama aku dibandingin sama cowok-cowok lain di sekolah. Cowok-cowok lain juga dekat sama aku, tapi aku lebih ngerasa nyaman sama cowok-cowok gila ini, _minus_ Rinto karena Rinto nggak gila sama sekali. Dia cowok kalem yang paling ngerti perasaanku, dan bisa jadi tempat curhatku.

Anehnya, aku gak bisa suka sama dia.

"Buset! Tumben kagak nelat si Rin," komentar Teiru yang baru datang sambil setengah melemparkan tasnya di atas mejanya. "Salah minum obat, ya?"

"Sialan lo," decakku sambil menjitak kepalanya. "Sembarangan ngomong!"

Teiru meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi pusat jitakanku. "Gila... salah minum obat beneran, nih."

_Klik._

Aku menoleh menatap rambut toska yang nggak berkibar kayak punya Hatsune Miku. "Mikuo! Sekali lagi lo potret gue—"

_Klik_. "Mau lo apain?" balas Mikuo sambil terkekeh geli. "Percuma Rin, lo gak akan bisa menghasut gue—walau lo nyogok gue pake satu kontiner negi sekalipun—buat ngapus kumpulan foto kita sejak masuk kelas sebelas."

Lagi-lagi aku menjitak kepala cowok. "Itu yang bakal gue lakuin!" seruku sebal sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Kegeeran banget sih lo, siapa juga yang mau nyogok pake negi? Ogah bener."

"Jahat bener lo," gerutu Mikuo sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Lo kira gampang nyisir nih rambut? Tanggung jawab! Sisirin rambut gue!"

Teiru ngakak berat. "Modus parah lo!" serunya pada Mikuo yang langsung ikutan ngakak.

"Kalian berisik," ujar Rinto yang baru datang dengan kalemnya sambil menurunkan tas ransel kuningnya—warna paling alay yang dipunya cowok seangkatanku. "Bentar lagi bel, loh."

_KRIIING!_

"Ah, sialan," umpat Mikuo kesal sambil duduk di kursinya. "Elo sih, To! Harusnya lo dateng nanti aja, biar belnya bunyi nanti!"

"Buset, lo kira ntu bel ngikutin jadwal si Rinto?" tanya Teiru sambil menoyor dahi Mikuo. "Otak lu kudu dipermak dikit, entar sore gue anterin ke tukang permak, deh!"

"Permak lepis?" timpalku dengan wajah polos sumpah-aku-gak-ngerti-lawakan-kalian.

Di luar dugaan, Mikuo dan Teiru ngakak parah. Bahkan Rinto yang biasanya kalem ikutan ketawa, walau kecil dan pelan sampai gak disadari dua bocah gila itu. Aku terkekeh, ngerasa mendadak jadi lucu gara-gara kelamaan bergaul sama cowok-cowok miring macam anak-anak XII IPA 1.

"Tumben si Rin lucu!" komentar Mikuo masih ngakak sambil menunjukku tepat di wajah. "Itu lucu, Rin! Sumpah!"

"Hatsune-san, dilarang berisik ketika pelajaran!" tegur Kagamine-sensei yang gak tau kenapa udah ada di depan kelas lagi. Aku melongo lalu buru-buru tersadar dan mengeluarkan alat tulis juga buku catatan matematika, siap belajar, maksudnya.

Buru-buru Megpoid Gumiya—cowok yang duduk di sebelah kanan Rinto sekaligus depan Teiru—berdiri dan berseru, "_KIRITSU—_BERDIRI!"

Semua murid serentak berdiri.

"_REI-_SALAM!"

Semua murid menunduk. "_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Sensei—selamat pagi, Pak!"

"_Ohayou_," balas Kagamine-sensei. "_Douzo, suwatte kudasai_—silakan, duduklah."

Semua murid serentak duduk kembali di kursinya. Kelas kemudian hening. Entah kenapa, setiap pelajaran Kagamine-sensei, kelas kami pasti akan hening dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kagamine-sensei selangkah demi selangkah. Beda dengan pelajaran matematika Furukawa-sensei yang sebenarnya juga baik hati dulu.

Jadi begini, Furukawa-sensei waktu itu adalah guru matematika baru di Akademi Voca. Seperti biasa, seolah ritual di sekolah kami, guru baru pasti akan diperintahkan untuk mengajar di kelas kami terlebih dahulu. Nah, pada kesempatan inilah para anak cowok akan mem-_bully_ guru itu habis-habisan, bahkan ada yang sampai nangis!—oh, itu kejadian paling malu-maluin.

Furukawa-sensei sempat tahan kami _bully_ waktu beliau pertama kali ngajar, tapi akhirnya beliau gak tahan juga. Singkat cerita, dengan alasan "mau nikah muda", Furukawa-sensei keluar dari Akademi Voca lalu digantikan oleh Kagamine-sensei yang konon katanya "sanggup bikin murid mati muda kalo gak nurut sama dia".

Kayaknya kalimat itu bener deh, walau belum kebukti sebab semua murid taat sama guru yang satu ini.

"Shion-san? Kamu memerhatikan saya, tidak?"

Aku tersentak lalu buru-buru berdiri. "_Ha-hai_—i-iya!"

Kagamine-sensei mengerutkan dahinya. "Kamu sakit, Shion-san?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "_Daijoubu desu, _Sensei—gak apa-apa, Pak! Saya cuma melamun!"

"Ngelamunin cowok kecengan dia, Sensei!"

Sontak satu kelas tertawa. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada cowok berambut abu super nyebelin yang hidup dengan nama Sukone Teiru itu. Setelah memberikan tatapan awas-lo-entar-gue-babat-nyampe-pengap-sepulang-sekolah kepada cowok ngeselin yang langsung keder itu, aku kembali menatap ke depan kelas. "Saya paham kok, penjelasan Sensei tadi."

Kagamine-sensei mengangguk. "Kalo gitu, gak keberatan kan, kalo kamu saya suruh kerjain soal di depan kelas?"

Sialan, aku cuma paham setengah jalan!

"Hmm... boleh deh, Sensei," jawabku nekat. Aku berjalan menuju bagian depan kelas dengan perasaan takut, sebab aku belum sempat baca bab ini di rumah. Kuambil kapur yang dipegang Kagamine-sensei lalu mulai membuat tabel. X... Y...

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, kamu ketemu saya di ruang guru, ya," bisik Kagamine-sensei yang kerennya, gak ketauan sama semua cowok kelas XII IPA 1 yang notabene adalah cowok-cowok kepo dengan telinga kelinci.

"_Ha-hai_," jawabku agak gugup, juga dengan suara pelan. Terus saja aku menulis tanpa peduli apa yang aku tulis sesuai harapan Kagamine-sensei atau nggak, yang penting kan, aku udah mau maju ke depan. Peduli amat salah atau nggak, toh, Kagamine-sensei gak akan marah kalo aku salah jawaban.

Kagamine-sensei mengangguk begitu aku menyelesaikan hitunganku. "Oke, Shion-san boleh kembali ke tempat duduknya," ujar Kagamine-sensei sambil membalikkan badan, kembali menatap tiga puluh sembilan cowok yang duduk di hadapannya. "Berikutnya, Sukone-san! Koreksi hitungan Shion-san dan kalau benar, kamu kerjakan nomor dua!"

Huft. Lega.

* * *

><p>"Loh? Rinto nggak jajan?" tanyaku pada Rinto yang hanya diam saja di tempat duduknya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi lumayan nyaring lima menit yang lalu. Aku sendiri sih, baru saja selesai mencatat seluruh tulisan di papan tulis. Berhubung aku adalah sekretaris kelas—sejak kapan cowok-cowok bengal mengajukan diri jadi sekretaris?—jadilah aku harus menuliskan dulu catatan pelajaran dari guru yang absen—dasar Kamui-sensei tukang bolos—sebelum dapat mencatat catatan itu di bukuku sendiri.<p>

Rinto membalikkan badannya lalu menggeleng. "Lagi males. Rin sendiri?"

"Hmm... aku kan, bawa bento," jawabku sambil meletakkan kotak bekal itu di atas meja. "Aku jarang jajan, tapi jarang dapet temen makan siang juga. Makan bareng, yuk!"

Rinto mengangguk sambil membalikkan kursinya. "Makan apa, Rin?"

"Ah, cuma sempet bikin sushi tadi pagi," jawab Rin sambil memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Rinto. "Bersyukurlah kamu, aku bawa dua pasang hari ini."

Rinto terkekeh. "Yap, yap," sahutnya sebelum mencomot satu potong sushi dengan sumpit yang diberikan oleh Rin. "Wih, Rin bikin sendiri?"

Rin mengangguk. "Gimana?"

Rinto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Enak, enak," ucapnya jujur. "Eh, tadi Sensei ngomong apa sama kamu?"

Rin menatap Rinto bingung. "Yang mana?"

"Waktu kamu ngerjain soal pertama program linear."

"Eh? Kamu denger?"

"Nggak jelas sih, tapi aku tau Sensei ngomong sesuatu sama kamu," aku Rinto sambil menunduk sedikit. "Untungnya, yang lain gak ada yang sadar."

"Cuma disuruh ketemu di ruangannya, kok," jawabku sambil kembali mengambil sepotong sushi. "Paling nawarin beasiswa ke universitas, ngasih tau jadwal tambahan, atau semacamnya. Udah keseringan dipanggil, aku sendiri sampai bosen."

Rinto tergelak. "Gak akan ada apa-apa, kok."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Lah? Emangnya ada apa-apa itu yang kayak gimana?"

"_Who knows_? Mungkin Sensei suka sama kamu?"

Mataku mendadak membulat dan membesar. "_NANI—_APA?!"

Rinto mendecak. "_Urusai, _Rin—berisik, Rin."

"Rinto ngomongnya gitu sih, gimana aku nggak kaget?"

Rinto tergelak lagi. "Lebay banget," komentarnya geli. "Oh ya, aku mau buka rahasia, dong."

Mataku kini berkilat-kilat gembira. "_Nani? Nani?_"

"Teiru sama Mikuo."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "He? Mereka kenapa emangnya?"

"Kalo kabar, mereka sih, baik-baik aja, hampir selalu baik-baik aja," jawab Rinto geli. "Mereka itu waktu kelas sebelas pernah ngaku ke aku, tapi aku gak pernah bilang ke siapa-siapa walau mereka gak ngelarang aku, sebenernya."

Lagi-lagi aku mengerutkan dahi—duh, bisa-bisa kulitku cepat berkeriput. "_Nande_—kenapa?"

"Aku pernah suka sama kamu."

Kini, pipiku memerah. "Bohong," ujarku lirih, sekaligus malu.

Rinto terkekeh. "Itu beneran, tapi itu dulu," jelasnya dengan wajah geli. Menyebalkan. "Mereka juga pernah, dan mereka masih suka sama kamu sampai sekarang. Nggak, aku udah _move on _sejak lama, soalnya aku tau kamu gak mungkin suka sama aku, Rin. Bukannya ngerasa jelek atau gimana, tapi aku tau perasaan kamu itu... punya orang lain."

Aku tergelak pelan. "Segitunya?"

Rinto mengangguk. "Terus... mereka berdua itu masih berusaha memperjuangkan cinta kamu, Rin."

Mataku membelalak lagi. "Serius, Rinto?"

"Jelas serius, lah," decaknya sambil menoyor pelan dahiku. "Coba kamu pikirin lagi baik-baik, siapa yang bakal lebih baik jadi pacar kamu, Teiru atau Mikuo. Dua-duanya emang punya kekurangan yang... bisa dibilang parah banget, tapi kamu kenal mereka dan kamu pasti tau kalo mereka juga punya kelebihan... iya, kan?"

Aku menghela napas. "Rinto, kalo aku emang gak suka sama dua orang itu—"

"Aku tau kamu nganggep mereka sebagai apa dan aku juga hargai itu," potong Rinto. "Tapi kamu juga tau cara memperlakukan mereka sebagai teman yang punya perasaan sama kamu, kan?"

Aku menatap Rinto horor. "Yang cewek di sini sebenernya aku atau kamu, sih? Kenapa kamu lebih paham soal cinta-cintaan daripada aku sendiri?"

Rinto lagi-lagi mendecak dengan wajah kesal. "Udah sering aku bilang, aku suka baca novel roman picisan."

Nah, itu dia salah satu kekurangan Rinto yang bikin imej dia jatuh banget di mata aku. Masa cowok tulen yang kalem, macho, dan lumayan ganteng walau shota—iya, menurutku dia ganteng—hobi baca novel roman? Picisan pula!

Bukan tipe Rin banget.

Hehehe. _Gomennasai, _Rinto—maaf, Rinto, tapi kamu bukan tipe aku banget.

Hah, kenapa aku malah ngomongin jeleknya Rinto?

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>AH! KENAPA MALAH BERSAMBUNG? PLAK

Tadinya Rey mau bikin oneshot...

_Gomennasai_, Rey malah mengembangkan ide lain di saat fic bersambung yang lain belum beres... tapi tenang, Rey bakal nyelesaiin fic itu dan bakal nyelesaiin fic ini juga! Rey tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan sebelum fic bersambungnya selesai! *applause* /plak

Maafkan kegejosan(?) Rey ini... Rey pingin bikin cerita yang rada-rada ngehe, bosen kalo serius mulu. Tapi tetep sih, Rey pasti punya adegan serius yang gak bisa ilang dari diri Rey. Wuehehe. #kokmalahcurcol #alamatkepanjangandibagianauthornih

Singkat kata, _review_?

#btwperasaanpanjangkagaksingkat


	2. Pengakuan Mikuo

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD<strong>

**Sekarang UTS-nya udah beres!**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenapa Aku?<strong>

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

* * *

><p>Aku berdeham pelan sebelum membuka pintu ruang guru, ngerasa agak-agak serem lantaran di dalam ruangan itu GURU SEMUA, WOY. Walau aku anak baik-baik nan manis yang selalu dapet nilai bagus, yah, tetep aja rasa ngeri itu ada. Kalian gak tau ya, kalo guru-guru akademi Voca itu semuanya punya "dua muka"? Kalo di kelas <strong><em>mungkin<em>**aja baik tapi nyatanya, di ruang guru mereka bisa berubah jadi... berubah jadi...

Nggak, nggak jadi hantu.

Cuma... buatku serem aja.

"Permisi," ucapku sambil menggeser pintu. Detik berikutnya, semua mata guru yang ada di dalam udah menatapku dalam-dalam. Haduh... "E-etto, saya nyari Kagamine-sensei."

"Oh, Shion-san," ucap Kagamine-sensei—_arigatou, Kami-sama_!—yang gak tau kenapa udah ada di depanku lagi. "Kita ngobrol di luar aja, ya."

Aku mengangguk sebelum membalikkan badan lalu keluar dari ruang guru, menghindari tatapan-tatapan gila yang nyeremin dari guru-guru se-Akademi Voca.

Paham? Guru-guruku bisa berubah jadi mata-mata ahli yang seolah udah dilatih jutaan(?) tahun sama orang-orang FBI, CIA, kepolisian, dan sebagainya sampai-sampai ada anak murid masuk ruangan mereka aja dicurigain. Plis deh, emangnya aku bawa apaan? Bazoka?

Nggak segitunya, kali.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanyaku berusaha sopan walau aku juga udah bisa ngira-ngira Kagamine-sensei bakal ngomong apa. Kalo nggak ngebahas beasiswa ke universitas-universitas bagus, jadwal tambahan, PR dadakan, paling jadwal ujian buat kelas tiga. Wajar sih, kelas tiga pasti banyak ujiannya.

Hah, aku jadi waswas gara-gara omongan si Rinto tadi!

Sial.

"Saya mau penelitian."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, lumayan kaget juga sama berita ini. Apalagi bagian "penelitian" yang gak tau artinya di dalam atau di luar sekolah. "Terus... apa hubungannya sama saya ya, Sensei?"

Kagamine-sensei tertawa kecil. "Tenang aja, saya nggak bakal nyusahin kamu banget, kok," lanjutnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Hm, guru ini mulai aneh, deh. "Saya mau siapin materi, tentang anak laki-laki di kelas IPA. Berhubung kamu satu-satunya cewek di kelasmu, pastinya gampang buat kamu untuk nanya-nanya mereka, dong?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Emangnya saya harus nanya apa aja ya, Sensei?"

"Saya udah tulis apa aja yang saya butuh," kata Kagamine-sensei sambil memberiku secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang... _well_, dasar cowok. "Kamu tinggal tanya. Kalo saya minta datanya minggu depan, kira-kira bisa selesai, gak?"

Aku memiringkan bibirku. "Saya usahain, Sensei," ucapku. "Tapi saya juga nggak yakin, soalnya beberapa hari ini jadwal ujian kelas tiga padat banget."

"Oh iya, pantesan guru-guru sibuk ke sana kemari," gumam Kagamine-sensei lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ya udah, sebisanya kamu aja. Sebelum akhir bulan ini, saya tunggu, ya."

Aku menarik napas. "_Ha-hai, _Sensei—i-iya, Pak!"

Kagamine-sensei tersenyum sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam ruang guru yang jadi _base camp_ semua guru di Akademi Voca itu (gosipnya sih, di dalam sana ada mesin jus, kopi, sama teh, yang bahkan gak dipunyai kantin sekolah. Bikin sirik murid aja, sih!). Aku menunduk menatap kertas berisi oretan Kagamine-sensei itu. Hah, emang dasarnya guru matematika, paling nggak bisa kalo disuruh nulis esai kecuali tentang x dan y.

_Klik._

Buru-buru aku mendongak. "MIKUOOO!"

"Wuh, hari ini dapet banyak banget foto gosip," kekehnya sambil melihat-lihat hasil potretnya barusan. "Pertama tadi Rin ngelus Teiru, terus waktu Rin dibisikin Kagamine-sensei, sama waktu Rin lagi berduaan sama Kagamine-sensei."

Mataku membelalak. "Masa iya elo tega sama temen sendiri, Mik?"

Mikuo terkekeh. "Tenang aja, gue gak akan nyebarin ke anak-anak jurnalis," balas Mikuo santai. "Ini buat ngias album pribadi gue."

Sialan. "Kok, gue dijadiin hiasan?" tanyaku protes. "Di album mana-mana juga, gue jadi primadona, lah!"

"Lu primadona bagian mananya, Rin?" tanya Mikuo sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Perasaan cuma badan lu aja yang tinggi, tapi rambut elo pendek, badan lo tegap terus kekar begitu, mana badan lo lurus banget pula kayak tiang listrik! Siapa yang bakal ngejadiin elo primadona? Badan aja kagak sebagus si Miku—"

"Sialan! Lo bandingin gue sama adek lo yang anak _cheers_!" potongku sambil mencak-mencak hepi dan menjitak kepala Mikuo. Mencak-mencak emang kegiatan favoritku setelah masuk kelas IPA 1. "Woy, sadar dong, gue ini atlet basket, bukan anak _cheers_. Mana bisa badan gue sebagus adek lo? Beda cerita kalo gue ikut les balet tapi badan gue tetep begini, bebas deh lo mau ngejelekin gue kayak gimana juga."

Mikuo ngakak mendadak. "Tumben lo pasrah, Rin. Nasib lo lagi jelek banget, ya?"

"Lo minta dijitak lagi?"

"Kagak, ampun."

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Udah ah, gue mau cabut."

"Woy! Bareng, dong!" seru Mikuo sambil mengejarku yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. "Gue ditinggal si Miku, nih."

"Lah? Emangnya tuh anak kemana?"

"Kabur sama anak-anak _cheers_ lain, gak tau kemana," jawab Mikuo sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Katanya sih, ngecengin cowok."

Aku tergelak. "Dasar anak _cheers_."

"Iya, bener banget, gue setuju," sahut Mikuo dengan wajah serius—tumben amat. "Gue jadi gak ngerasa muka ganteng gue ini dianggep sama adek sendiri, deh."

"Mana ada adek yang nganggep muka kakaknya ganteng?"

Mikuo ngakak lagi. "Iya juga, ya! Elo kan selalu bilang kalo kakak lo itu _baka_ berat!"

Aku mengangguk. "Itu sih, maksud gue."

"Eh, emangnya kakak lo kagak sakit hati dibilang kayak gitu?" tanya Mikuo dengan wajah—yang tumben-tumbennya—kepo berat. "Gue sih, jujur aja sakit hati kalo Miku bilang gitu ke gue."

Aku menggeleng. "Kakak gue emang pedenya udah over, tingkat dewa, lah. Percuma aja mau gue bilang dia jelek lah, dia _baka_ lah, dia tulalit lah, atau apapun, dia gak bakal peduli soalnya yang bilang dia ganteng lebih banyak." Aku menghela napas bingung. "Satu banding seratus lah, sama gue."

Kembali Mikuo ngakak berat. "Berarti mata lo yang katarak!"

"Kagak," sergahku gak mau kalah. "Kaito-nii emang jelek, cuma kagak ada yang sadar soalnya kagak ada yang kenal dan tau sebusuk apa dia itu."

Mikuo terkikik. "Terserah elo, deh," ujarnya sambil menggendong ransel biru dongkernya yang aku idam-idamkan sejak dulu. Sayangnya, _over budget_. "Jadi pulang bareng, gak?"

Kutarik tas selempangku lalu kuselempangkan di bahu kanan. "Terserah elo aja."

"Ayo, deh!" seru Mikuo sambil menarik lenganku.

Kesimpulan singkatnya, sore itu aku pulang bersama Mikuo yang gak mau pulang sendiri—padahal aku yakin itu modus aja pingin pulang bareng aku—lantaran ditinggal adiknya, Hatsune Miku yang sempat aku sebut waktu itu. Di jalan, aku sama Mikuo cuma ngobrol biasa, tentang semua yang ada di sekolah. Seringkali aku ngakak parah gara-gara guyonannya yang emang lawak abis.

Tapi aku tau, aku yang sekarang ngerasa agak jengah berduaan doang sama si Mikuo.

Ini semua gara-gara Rinto!

"Rin, ngapa lo?" tanya Mikuo heran. Hah, ternyata dia sadar juga. "Dari tadi aneh, kagak kayak biasanya. Sakit lo?"

Aku menggeleng. "Gak apa-apa, kok."

"Gak mungkin," ujar Mikuo dengan mata disipitkan. "Ya kali, gue udah kenal lo dari tahun lalu, masa gue gak sadar kapan lo kenapa-napa kapan lo normal?"

"Tapi... gue emang gak apa-apa."

"Halah, omongan lo gak bisa dipercaya," balasnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Eh, ternyata udah nyampe rumah lo."

Aku terkekeh. "Duluan ya, Mik."

Mikuo mengangguk. "Besok jangan nelat lo."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Emangnya kenapa? Terserah gue dong, mau dateng jam berapa juga."

"Gue ada perlu," ucap Mikuo sungguh-sungguh. Tumben banget gak pake muka iseng yang bikin aku pingin ngejitakin kepala _plus_ mukanya. "Serius ini, gue gak bercanda."

"Gue juga gak bilang lo bercanda, kali," balasku sebal. "Ya udah, mau lo jam berapa gue udah di sekolah? Kasih tau aja, entar gue jabanin."

"Besok gue jemput lo aja, deh," jawab Mikuo. "Eh, gue bingung. Ah, lo susah amat dikontak, sih? Beli HP napa? Ribet tau gak, kalo mau ngerjain tugas kelompok dan gak bisa ngontak elo? Nyadar kagak?"

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Males gue punya HP."

"Ngapa?"

"Pasti HP gue berisik gara-gara elo."

Mikuo membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. "Lebeh banget hidup lo! Kenapa gue yang bikin HP lo berisik entarnya?"

"Maksud gue, elo-elo pada," decakku sebal. "Anak-anak IPA 1. Lo pasti pada nanyain PR ke gue, kan? Halah, gue udah apal modus operandi cowok, apalagi cowok-cowok bengal kayak kalian gitu." Aku menjulurkan lidahku yang pendek di depan wajah Mikuo. "Udah, ah! Gue masuk dulu!"

Mikuo terkekeh. "Ya udah, sono!"

"Hati-hati, Mik," pesanku sambil menutup pintu pagar.

Mikuo mengangguk sambil mengambil langkah. "Entar gue telepon rumah lo aja, deh."

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil kemudian kembali menatap kepergiannya. Pelan-pelan aku tersenyum. Mikuo emang nyebelin abis, apalagi kalo dia udah pegang HP sambil motret-motret ke'aib'anku yang harusnya mahal tapi malah dibikin gratis sama dia. Anak satu itu juga paling rajin ngerjain PR sebelum bel bunyi, soalnya dia bukan pengingat yang baik. Dia selalu lupa ngerjain PR, sampai aku sendiri gak paham kenapa dia bisa masuk kelas XII IPA 1 yang isinya anak-anak berkomitmen dan lumayan jenius bukannya masuk XII IPA 4 aja yang isinya cowok-cowok bengal nan berandal (harus bersyukur ada di XII IPA 1, sebenernya).

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, sebangunnya aku dari <em>futon<em>*****, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara pintu digedor keras. Lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata pelaku penggedoran itu adalah ibuku. Situasinya makin terasa gawat ketika ibuku mulai berseru-seru nggak jelas. "Riiin! Rin-chaaan! Rin-chaaan! Udah bangun belooom?"  
><strong>*) <strong>tempat tidur mirip _sleeping bag_ yang dapat dilipat dan diletakkan di dalam lemari

Sumpah, berisik banget.

"Kenapa sih, Kaasan?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu dengan muka setengah ngantuk. "Masih pagi kok, udah rusuh?"

"Ada telepon buat kamu," jawab ibu sambil lalu.

Hzzz... kenapa aku harus dibangunin pake acara gedar-gedor kalo cuma buat ngangkat telepon?

"_Moshimoshi_—halo?" ucapku begitu gagang telepon sudah ada di samping telinga.

"_RIN! LAMA BENER LU NGANGKAT TELEPON GUA!_"

Kujauhkan gagang telepon dari telingaku secepat kilat. "MIKUO! LO KALO NGOMONG KIRA-KIRA, DONG! GUE BARU BANGUN TIDUR, B*NG*!"

Mikuo yang ada di ujung sana ngakak berat. "_Kasar amat lu ngomong ama gua,_" katanya santai sambil tertawa-tawa geli. "_Iye dah, sori sori, kagak sadar diri emang gue ini. Oya, entar gue nyamper ke rumah lu sejam lagi, ya? Pokoknya lu harus udah siap, awas aja kalo belom. Kalo belom, entar foto lo yang kemaren—_"

"Gue mandi dulu, coy!" seruku buru-buru sambil memutuskan hubungan telepon antara telepon rumahku dengan telepon Mikuo. Buru-buru kusambar handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, tanpa berendam seperti yang biasanya kulakukan. Aku bener-bener gak mau foto-fotoku yang kemarin disebarluaskan oleh Mikuo, bisa gawat jadinya.

Masalah utamanya, aku berdua sama guru di foto itu!

_Sialan, Mikuo sialan_, umpatku dalam hati sambil menyikat gigi. Pokoknya, pagi ini aku kesal berat. Kalo aku udah ketemu Mikuo nanti, kepalanya harus aku jitak sampai aku puas. Pokoknya harus kayak gitu! Gak mau tau!

Selesai berurusan dengan kamar mandi dan segala macam yang ada di dalamnya, aku ngibrit ke kamar dan buru-buru ngambil seragam Akademi Voca; kemeja putih polos, rok kotak-kotak warna biru dongker-merah lima sentimeter di atas lutut, dan sebagai tambahan, syal pelaut (aku sumpah gak pernah tau nama yang benernya apa) warna biru dongker dengan garis merah. Oya, nggak lupa, kaus kaki putih sebetis dan sepatu hitam. Wajib hitam, gak boleh yang lain.

Untung banget tas sekolahku udah siap sejak semalem. Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa foto aibku bener-bener disebar sama si bocah negi tukang potret itu. Huh, dasar gila!

"Rin, gak sarapan dulu?" tanya ibu yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Hari itu, ayah dan abangku sedang tidak ada. Kalo gak salah, ayah ada urusan di Kyoto, kalo abang... ah, abang gak pernah jelas statusnya. Kadang dia di rumah, kadang dia hilang entah kemana.

"Sarapan, kok," jawabku sambil duduk di hadapan ibu. "Tapi Rin makan roti sama selai jeruk aja, ya? Rin lagi gak semangat makan, Kaasan."

"Iya, boleh," angguk ibu sambil menggeser sepiring roti panggang berisi selai jeruk buatan beliau yang langsung aku lahap. "Kamu ngerti aja, Kaasan emang lagi gak masak apa-apa."

Aku _sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Terus kenapa Kaasan nawarin?"

"Kirain Kaasan kamu mau makan di luar. Tadinya, Kaasan mau ngasih uang jajan aja."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Udah terlanjur, Kaasan," ucapku sambil melahap potongan terakhir roti tersebut. "_Itte kimasu_—aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati," senyum Kaasan.

Buru-buru kupakai sepatuku di _genkan_ sebelum keluar dari rumah. Begitu aku membuka pintu rumah, rupanya belum ada siapa-siapa di depan halaman rumahku. Kuhembuskan napas panjang, lega. Kupikir Mikuo bakal udah _standby _di sana terus dengan muka tolol nan nyebelinnya, dia bakal bilang, "Cie yang foto aibnya bakal kesebar!"

Emang bener-bener kurang ajar anak itu.

"KOK, ELO KAGAK NGARET, SIH?!"

Sialan.

Aku melangkah menghampiri bocah berambut toska yang sekarang lagi bertampang blo'on(?) itu. "Berisik lo," ujarku sambil menjitak kepalanya dengan kekuatan maksimal. Pokoknya, pagi ini aku kesel banget sama ini bocah satu. "Dasar toa."

"Sialan, gue dibilang toa." Dia bersungut-sungut kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang keliatannya benjol. Auw, sakit kayaknya. "Kejam lo emang."

"Elo yang kejam, bikin pagi indah gue jadi bencana!" balasku kesal. "Udah, ah! Ayo cabut!"

"Bukannya elo yang bikin rambut indah gue jadi bencana?" tanya Mikuo sambil mengimbangi langkahku. "Gue udah sisir susah-susah, dengan seenak jidatnya elo jitak gue ampe rambut gue ikut berantakan."

"Lebay banget lo."

"Ye elah, emangnya gue kagak boleh lebay buat ngerebut hati elo?"

.

_WHAT?!_

Kenapa aku harus nerima pernyataan cinta se'alay' itu?!

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>GYAAAA HAHAHA KENAPA JADI GEJOS GINI YAA XD<p>

Maafin otak humor Rey yang jelek banget, ya. Rey emang gak jago ngelucu, jadi lawakannya emang gak lucu. Silakan kritik, Rey ikhlas kok :')

_Review_, ya! :3


	3. Pengakuan Teiru

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Guru matematika ganteng, cowok nyebelin dengan muka ancur, dan cowok paparazzi yang selalu berhasil nangkep momen 'aib'mu. Mana yang bakal kamu pilih di antara ketiga orang jenius itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Fic iseng yang Rey greget pingin bikin di penghujung UTS berhubung idenya tiba-tiba muncul XD<strong>

**Sekarang UTS-nya udah beres! Tapi bentar lagi UAS u_u UAS terakhir Rey di SMA lagi, huhuhu...**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenapa Aku?<strong>

a story about Rin's love

by reynyah

* * *

><p>Aku membanting tasku yang hari rada berat ke atas meja sambil mencak-mencak kayak orang gila. Hah, mau curhat juga kagak bisa, si Rinto belum dateng. Untungnya, Mikuo langsung kabur ke ruang OSIS begitu nyampe sekolah jadi aku gak perlu ngeladenin pernyataan cinta gilanya. Sebentar lagi festival sekolah, jadi Mikuo yang pengurus OSIS harus ngurusin acara itu. Acara itu juga merupakan projek terakhir kelas tiga. Habis festival itu, anak-anak kelas tiga bakal cuma fokus sama ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas.<p>

"Lo udah dateng, Rin?" sapa Teiru dengan kata-kata yang gak ramah sama sekali. "Kenapa tumben, sih? Kapan telat lagi?"

Aku menatapnya galak. "Kenapa lo malah ngedoain gue telat, hah?!"

Teiru terkekeh. "_Gomen, gomen_," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Habis lo aneh, masih pagi udah diem aja kayak orang baru kesambet. Lo kagak kenapa-napa, kan?"

Aku menghela napas. Kan, aku gak mungkin ngomong ke Teiru kalo Mikuo nembak aku barusan. Bisa-bisa mereka malah berantem—lebih parahnya lagi, sampai musuhan!

Berarti harus ngebohong dikit, nih.

"Kagak, gue cuma pusing," jawabku setengah jujur. "Tadi pagi bangun kepagian, gara-gara si Mikuo nelpon ke rumah, terus pintu kamar gue digedor-gedor nyokap."

Teiru ngakak mendadak. "Si Mikuo nelpon? Ngapain?"

"Berangkat bareng," jawabku cuek. "Sialannya, kenapa harus ngancem nyebarin foto aib gue coba? Kalo gue telat, bisa-bisa mading udah penuh sama foto fitnah semua."

"Eh iya, bener juga lo," balas Teiru sambil duduk di kursinya. "Terus sekarang kemana si bocah?"

"Ngurusin festival sekolah di ruang OSIS," jawabku. "Oya, gue gak pernah tau dia jadi apaan di OSIS. Emang jabatannya apaan, sih?"

"Eh? Lo kagak tau?" tanya Teiru dengan wajah bener-bener kaget. "Dari kelas sebelas dia ngejabat lo gak pernah tau dia jadi apaan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"DIA KAN, KETUA OSIS, RIN!"

Bukannya kaget, aku justru ngakak. "Boong lo," ujarku di sela-sela tawaku yang kelewat enak.

Teiru mendecak. "Gue kagak becanda, kali. Ngapain gue ngeboong soal Mikuo?"

"Mikuo bener ketua OSIS, kok," sela Rinto tiba-tiba. Kayaknya bocah itu emang baru dateng. "Masa kamu gak pernah peduli soal jabatan kita-kita ini sih, Rin?"

"He? Dia beneran ketua OSIS?" tanyaku bingung. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Buset, kalo Rinto yang ngomong aja elo percaya!" protes Teiru sambil menoyor kepala Rin. "Kagak sopan amat lu ama gue!"

"Omongan lo emang kagak bisa dipercaya!" balasku sebal. "Eh, bentar dulu. Emang lo-lo pada ngejabat sebagai apa di klub sekolah? Gue pingin tau."

Rinto menghela napas. "Teiru itu ketua klub sepak bola," jelasnya sambil menunjuk Teiru. Yang ditunjuk cuma menjulurkan lidahnya ke hadapanku. Huh, dasar cowok gak tau malu. "Aku sih, dulunya ikut klub musik, tapi udah gak minat jadi keluar."

"Mana bisa elo jadi ketua?" tanyaku pada Teiru dengan wajah jelas-jelas nggak percaya. "Bukannya elo menolak keras jadi ketua, ya? Terus juga, nih," aku menatap Rinto. "Aku baru tau kalo kamu dulunya di klub musik loh, To."

"Gak ada lagi yang mau, jadi gue yang ambil kesempatan itu, simpel, kan?" balas Teiru santai. "Jelas aja lo gak tau Rinto ada di klub musik. Kita bertiga baru sekelas di kelas sebelas, sedangkan waktu itu Rinto udah keluar dari sana. Dia cuma sempet tampil dua kali, waktu festival sekolah dua taun lalu sama upacara penerimaan murid baru. Lo belum kenal dia, wajar aja gak tau."

Rinto mengangguk. "Kira-kira gitu, deh."

_KRIIING!_

"GUE BARU NGEH!" seruku setengah panik. "KOK, RINTO DATENGNYA GAK NGEPAS BEL?!"

Rinto tergelak. "Iya, kepagian berangkat, sih."

"Kenapa lo bisa dateng pas bel, sih?" tanya Teiru kepo. "Gue heran, kayaknya gak mungkin kalo menurut nalar, pasti gak selalu pas bel datengnya, gitu. Kadang bel kan, bisa kecepetan atau kelamaan."

"Semuanya! Hari ini kita belajar di luar!" seru Megurine-sensei yang entah kapan masuknya. "Ambil buku kalian! Langsung ke lapangan, ya!"

Tiba-tiba tatapan Teiru berubah horor. "Lapangan...?"

Aku menjitak kepalanya. "Biasa aja kali."

* * *

><p>Rupanya lapangan telah disulap oleh para pengurus OSIS menjadi tempat keren dengan stan di mana-mana. Satu stan untuk satu kelas, dan kebetulan stan kelas kami dapat posisi paling pojok. Cih, posisi paling gak strategis yang pernah ada. Kenapa juga si Mikuo mau anak-anak kelasnya kebagian tempat di pojok? Ketua yang kagak mikir.<p>

"Terus kita buat apa bawa buku, Sensei?" tanya Gumiya sambil melambaikan bukunya di depan muka Megurine-sensei.

"He? Siapa yang nyuruh bawa?" balas Megurine-sensei dengan kerut di seluruh mukanya.

"Tadi kan, Sensei yang bilang—"

"Ah, kamu aja yang salah denger," potong Megurine-sensei santai sambil tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya. Bisa gawat kalo Megurine-sensei yang dikenal gak pernah salah ketauan salah ngomong nyuruh bawa buku doang. "Saya itu mau ngasih kalian tugas menghias stan."

Semua orang langsung _sweatdrop _di tempat kecuali aku dan Rinto—udah biasa, sih.

"Kenapa kita harus menghias stan, Sensei?" tanya Sakine Meito yang notabene adalah cowok paling berantakan di kelas. "Sensei salah nyuruh, harusnya Sensei suruh Shion atau semua cewek yang ada di angkatan kita buat ngias stan. Kan, Sensei juga tau cowok gak pernah bener ngehias beginian."

Argumen Meito disambut dengan anggukan oleh seluruh cowok kelasku. Sialan, beginilah nasib perawan di sarang penyamun; kalian bakal jadi tumbal terus, tanpa akhir yang menyenangkan. Apes banget emang hidup Shion Rin, tuh.

"Saya ini wali kelas kalian, jadi saya tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan dan apa yang harus saya perintahkan pada kalian," balas Megurine-sensei dengan api hitam menyala-nyala di belakangnya. "Terus kalian SEENAKNYA MENIMPAKAN SEMUA KERJAAN PADA SHION-CHAN?! EMANGNYA KALIAN SIAPA?!"

Buset. Aku baru tau sekarang aku dipanggil pake 'chan' sama guru.

Aku menatap kawanan cowok yang berdiri di belakangku dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Jelas, gak pernah ada murid cowok—ralat, murid cewek juga—yang bisa menentang perintah yang keluar dari mulut Megurine-sensei. Walau bisa dibilang baik hati dan (agak) lemah lembut, Megurine-sensei adalah guru tegas yang gak suka dengan murid-murid pelanggar aturan. Melanggar aturan di depan Megurine-sensei sama artinya kayak bosen hidup.

Murid itu akan kembali sadar dengan segepok tuna dijejalkan di dalam mulutnya.

Sejauh yang aku tau, cuma ada satu murid yang pernah mengalami kejadian pahit itu.

Dan kini murid itu tidak pernah kembali ke Akademi Voca.

"_Wakarimashita, _Sensei—saya mengerti, Bu," ucap Teiru dengan kepala tertunduk. Hihihi. "Kami sekelas bakal ngerjain hiasan stan, ngebantu Rin."

"Oh, jadi kamu mau ngerjain ini cuma karena ada Shion-chan, gitu?" tanya Megurine-sensei tanpa bermaksud apa-apa. Megurine-sensei emang bercandanya jelek.

"Bu-bukan gitu, Sensei!" Di luar dugaan, Teiru panik setengah mati. "Sensei juga tadi bilang kalo kita gak boleh membebani Rin dengan hias-menghias sementara kita juga tau bagian dalemnya Rin itu sama aja kayak kita; cowok bengal tukang bikin masalah yang bisanya main sama anak cowok dan gak punya bad—"

"Enak aja gue dibilang bengal dan tukang bikin masalah!" selaku sebal sambil menjitak kepala Teiru. "Ya udah! Pokoknya, Sensei!" Aku menatap Megurine-sensei dengan wajah lebih manis. "Kita bakal ngerjain hiasan stan. Bahan-bahannya ambil dimana, ya?"

Megurine-sensei tersenyum. "Sekarang saya paham kenapa saya cuma bisa percaya sama Shion-chan dan Kagami-kun," ucapnya agak gak nyambung sama bahasan awal. Walau emang cuma aku sama Rinto yang paling baik di kelas, sih. Itu namanya fakta. "Kalian bisa ambil bahan di ruang guru, atau minta ke pengurus OSIS. Saya sih, lebih merekomendasikan ruang guru karena pengurus OSIS semuanya sibuk hari ini." Megurine-sensei mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalo gitu, saya tinggal dulu. Satu setengah jam lagi, stan kita harus udah berwarna, ya!"

Hah? Ngias stan cuma dikasih sejam setengah? Harus ngerjain bareng cowok-cowok gila ini? Aku yang bikin konsep keseluruhan karena yang lain kagak ada yang bisa?

Megurine-sensei emang kelewatan.

"_Gomen,_ gue kagak maksud ngejelekin elo tadi," ujar Teiru sambil menepuk pundakku sok akrab dan terkekeh-kekeh geli. "Tapi kenyataannya lo emang kayak gitu, kan?"

Sialan.

Aku menepis tangan Teiru dari pundakku. "Pokoknya, sekarang elo sama konco-konco elo ambil semua yang gue sebutin. Gumiya! Buruan catet!"

Dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya, Gumiya mengambil pulpen dari dalam sakunya ditambah notes kecil yang entah darimana dia dapet. Aku mengangguk lalu berdeham. "Lo semua harus ambil origami, kertas krep warna-warni, kertas bling-bling warna warni, karton warna-warni masing-masing satu, cat air, kuas beda-beda ukuran, palet, terus juga jangan lupa ngambil kaos bekas dari gudang sekolah. Lo semua bakal ngebantu gue ngecat sama bikin hiasan gantung dan segala macem pokoknya. Oya! Jangan lupa ambil gunting, lem, selotip, dobeltip, sama apapun lah yang bisa ditemuin di kelas. Bagi tiga grup, kurang dari sepuluh menit. Buruaaaan!"

Kurang dari satu menit, di hadapanku cuma ada stan-stan kosong yang baru dipasang pengurus OSIS.

"Rin."

"Oi?" Aku membalikkan badan dan sontak tubuhku langsung diliputi perasaan bersalah. "Kenapa, Mik?"

"Lo nyuruh anak-anak ngambil barang, emang lo tau kita bakal jualan apa?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada buru-buru yang ngeselin abis.

_Oh, bener juga._

"Gue belum tau," ujarku berusaha santai sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Lo ada ide, kagak?"

"Kagak, lo kan tau otak kreatif gue mandet gara-gara ketimpuk stik kasti dulu."

Aku terkekeh. "Kelas-kelas lain pada jual apaan emangnya?"

"Hmm... rata-rata sih, jual makanan, ada juga yang buka rumah hantu, terus jual barang-barang unik..." Mikuo memiringkan bibirnya. "Cuma kelas kita yang belom punya jualan."

Aku mengerutkan dahi selama beberapa detik yang tampaknya cukup lama. "Kalo buka _photobox_, gimana?"

Mikuo mengerutkan dahinya—dasar plagiator. "Kayak gimana emang?"

"Lo kagak tau _photobox_?"

"Tau," balas Mikuo dengan muka setengah sebal—pastinya gara-gara aku yang selalu ngerendahin otak dia. "Cuma program _photobox_ itu gak simpel loh, emangnya lo bisa bikin program yang bisa langsung nyetak foto elo? Terus, emangnya bakalan laku?"

"Duh, pikiran elo yang ribet justru!" balasku sambil menoyor dahinya yang lumayan lebar. "Gini nih, pertama, stan kita harus kita rombak jadi ruangan buat _photobox_ dulu. Jangan lupa bikin lubang buat kamera entar. Terus, sebelum masuk, mereka disuruh milih dulu mau latarnya warna apa, efeknya, kayak gitu-gitu, deh!" jelasku tepat di depan mukanya. "Nanti edit kilat sesuai permintaan terus cetak, deh! Beres, kan?"

Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya. "Bener juga... kenapa gue gak kepikiran, ya?"

Rin menghela napas. "Soalnya lo kagak mikir."

"Oiii!" seru Teiru sambil berlari-lari menyongsongku dan Mikuo. "Gue dari ruang guru dan kita udah ngambil semua barang yang lo suruh, Rin!"

"Bagus!" pujiku sambil menepuk kepalanya dua kali. "Itu baru namanya anak buah Rin. Oya, Mikuo," aku membalikkan badanku menatap Mikuo. "Lo bisa nyuruh anak OSIS ganti stan kita kagak?"

"Bisa," angguk Mikuo. "Lo-lo pada kerjain aja dulu hiasannya. Paling cepet stannya diganti entar siang, sekitar jam satu."

"Oke, _arigatou_—makasih," ucapku tulus padanya. Mikuo mengangguk lalu buru-buru berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Entahlah mau ngapain, bukan urusanku juga. Urusan OSIS gak sama dengan urusan kelas dan gak sama dengan urusan Shion Rin juga.

"Emang kita mau bikin apaan, Rin?" tanya Teiru yang gak kalah kepo sama Mikuo. Bedanya, Teiru kepo pake ngomong doang, kalo Mikuo pake ngomong sama kamera.

"Entar gue jelasin kalo semua udah di sini," sahutku sambil memberi isyarat tangan. "Duduk, gih."

"Gue udah beres dari gudang, Rin!" lapor Gumiya yang baru tiba sambil menunjukkan catatannya. "Gue juga nemu beberapa barang lain dari gudang, jadi gue bawa aja, _in case_ kita-kita bakal butuh. Barang-barang wajib udah kekumpul semua, kok."

Aku mengangguk. "Rinto mana?"

"Hadir," sambut Rinto yang baru tiba. "Semua barang dari kelas udah lengkap, Rin."

Rin menepuk tangannya. "Jadi, budak-budakku semua," seruku dengan gaya paling ngebos yang pernah kutunjukkan pada banyak orang. "Rencana yang udah gue susun dengan matang selama elo semua ngibrit nyari barang adalah kelas kita bakal bikin _photobox_. Ada yang gak tau _photobox_ itu apa? Oh, bagus, semua udah tau. Teknisnya, gue butuh kamera, _laptop_, juga _printer_. Buat konsepnya, Mikuo udah tau dan dia yang bakal ngurus bentuk stannya. Tugas elo semua kali ini adalah bikin apa yang gue suruh." Aku menepuk tanganku. "Tim Alfa! Tugasnya bikin papan nama '_JUU NI_ IPAI's PHOTOBOX' yang gede biar keliatan. Tim Beta! Tugasnya bikin selebaran buat ditempel di beberapa area sekolah yang boleh nempel selebaran terus juga buat dibagiin nantinya. Tim Teta! Elo..." Aku diam sejenak, berpikir keras. Hihihi. "Siapin _background_ _photobox_ yang ukurannya... hmm... dua kali dua meter persegi, maksimal. Terakhir... tim apa, ya?"

"Epsilon, plis!" sambar Sakine Meito dari belakang.

Aku terkekeh. "Ya udah! Tim Epsilon tugasnya ngecat!" seruku. "Eh, kalian cari dulu cat tembok sama kuasnya deh, kuas beginian terlalu kecil buat papan."

"Emang mau ngecat apaan?" tanya Meito kepo.

Aku mendengus sebal. "Ngecat _photobox_-nya, laaah!"

"Tempatnya juga belum _standby_, kan?"

"Ada di sini!" sahut Mikuo yang baru tiba bersama beberapa orang bawahannya sambil membawa papan triplek yang gedenya berlebihan. "Sekarang siapa yang mau ngerjain bentuk stannya?"

"Tim Gamma!" seruku cepat sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang berbadan lebih gede dari kebanyakan orang. "Buruan bikin tempatnya, gak usah kegedean!"

"Banyak omong," terdengar suara protes entah dari siapa.

"SIAPA YANG NGOMONG?!" tanyaku galak.

Semua hening.

Aku terkekeh. "Bagus, bagus," pujiku pada mereka yang masih saja mau mengerjakan semua suruhanku. "Sini, tim alfa gue bantuin. Gue juga masih bisa ngecat."

"Sialan, lo malah bantu tim si Rinto!" protes Teiru sebal dari sudut Tim Beta. "Jelas-jelas kerjaan si Rinto paling rapi dibandingin kerjaan cowok-cowok kelas kita."

Aku kembali terkekeh mendengar keluhannya. "Habis dari sini gue ke sana."

Rinto menyodok lengan atasku sambil berbisik pelan. "Udah jelas-jelas dia cemburu malah kamu ajak main."

"Lah? Emangnya aku mesti gimana?"

Rinto menghela napas pendek. "Jangan samperin kalo emang gak mau ngasih harapan."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi aku kan emang harus inspeksi tiap tim."

"Kalo gitu lakuin semua dengan sama, ya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi lagi. Rinto emang lagi kesenengan main tebak-tebakan kali, ya. "Jelas lah, emangnya aku bakal ngapain?"

"Jangan kebanyakan ngobrol sama Teiru."

Aku mendecak. "Kamu juga tau aku gak pernah sopan sama dia."

"Kamu juga harusnya tau sikap kamu itu bikin dia seneng dan bikin dia berpikir kalo kamu ngasih harapan buat dia, Rin."

Aku menggeleng. "Dia tau aku gak suka dia."

"Dia punya harapan kamu bakal suka sama dia."

_Ah, sial._

"Yosh!" ujarku kembali dengan suara keras sambil bangkit dari duduk. "Lo-lo pada kerjain aja catnya, gue lanjut ke tim lain." Aku menjauh dari Rinto sambil memberikan isyarat tangan sial-lo-bikin-gue-depresi. Kuhampiri Tim Beta lalu kusapa anggota di dalamnya. "Udah nyampe mana?"

"Galak banget nanyanya," protes Teiru kesal.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Gue minta banyak lembaran. Minimal sepuluh, kalo bisa lima belas, atau dua puluh juga bukan masalah."

"Bukan masalah bagian mananya!" Teiru menoyor kepalaku dengan muka sebal, dan aku baru tau selama ini toyorannya tidak pernah benar-benar ikhlas. "Lo nyuruh cowok bikin selebaran, ancur aja yang ada!"

"Shion-san," panggil Meguri Luki sambil menunjukkan selebaran yang telah dia buat kepadaku. "B-bagus, gak?"

Aku membelalakkan mata melihat hasil tangannya. "Kamu bikin sendiri kan, Meguri?"

"I-iya."

Kuacungkan kedua jempolku. "ITU KEREN!"

"Lah? Emang punya gue kagak?" balas Teiru sebal sambil menunjukkan hasil kerjanya selama beberapa menit ini.

Aku menatap kertas yang dicoretnya, mengambil sebuah spidol, lalu mencoret hidungnya yang kelewat mancung. "Selesai aja belum."

Teiru mendecak. "Sialaaan, sialan."

Kembali aku terkekeh melihat desahan kesal para cowok yang emang jarang disuruh bikin hiasan. "Gue cabut ke Tim Teta, ya! Semangat ngerjainnya, _guys_!"

"Eh! Bentar!" seru Teiru sambil menahan lengah bawahku.

"Apaan?"

"Temenin gue bentar ke kelas, Rin," pintanya setengah memelas. "Ada yang perlu gue ambil, nih. Hehehe."

Dengan polosnya, aku berkata, "Ya udah."

Aku dan Teiru berjalan beriringan ke kelas. Sebelum pergi, aku berusaha melirik Rinto—tanpa ketauan yang lain—yang juga memberi tanda padaku. Gelengan kepala, cuma itu. Aish, apa aku melakukan kesalahan lain lagi? _Kami-sama_... Rin banyak dosa...

"Rin."

"Oi?" balasku dengan muka _innocent_-ku yang biasa sambil menatap Teiru. "Apaan?"

"Lo suka kagak sama gue?"

.

.

.

_HAH?!_

Kenapa aku harus ditembak pake ditanya begituan lebih duluuu?!

Siaaal...

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Aish... maafkan otak humor Rey ini...<p>

Mungkin hasilnya gak akan lucu, Rey mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sebenarnya bersyukur juga berhubung Rey gak jadi nulis genre 'Humor' buat FF ini XD

Dan... maaf juga lama apdet /dilindes

_Anyway_, jangan lupa _review_-nya! :3


End file.
